


neglect leads to pleasure

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Corruption, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: chenle loves it, when his needs are neglected, because he knows they'll be eventually satisfiedin a way that's even better than he imagined
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Donghyuck/Mark Lee/Zhong Chen Le, Mark Lee/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 264





	neglect leads to pleasure

“mark-hyung, can i go to the restroom?” chenle asks while they are having a break during the photo shoot. and he doesn't really have to ask, because jisung went there without asking - he simply warned everybody that he'll be back soon. but for chenle it's not that simple.

“no, you can't”, mark answers simply, and then his focus is averted to the other dreamies, who are joking about something, happy to have a short rest. and mark doesn't see the way chenle waddles slightly, as his need to empty his bladder grows stronger with every passing minute. 

“do you need to use the restroom?” haechan asks him, and this catches mark's attention back.

“yes, hyung, it's been a while since i used it…” chenle says quietly, blushing not only because he has to confess about that out loud, but because they both, mark and haechan, stare at him more intensely than necessary.

“you can go then”, haechan says in a reassuring voice, shooting mark a reprimanding look, as if saying _'let this baby pee, for god's sake’._

“the break is over in a few minutes, you don't want the managers to scold you, do you?” mark frowns a bit, but chenle knows that if haechan interferes, then he's not going to piss himself, at least not in front of everyone.

“it will take less than a minute”, haechan argues and takes chenle's hand confidently. “come on, lele, i’ll go with you”, he says with a soft smile, and chenle nods, noticing a glare mark sends them.

the restroom is empty, luckily for chenle, who knows what usually happens if haechan goes to the toilet with him after standing up for him to mark.

“mark-hyung is so mean, right, lele?” haechan sighs leading chenle closer to one of the urinals. 

“i don't really mind”, chenle says meekly, his hand sweating of impatience in haechan's soft palm.

haechan doesn't say anything to that, just positions chenle in front of the urinal and stands right behind him.

“come on, i'll help you”, he says looping his arms around chenle's waist as he starts to unzip the boys pants.

“h-hyung, what if someone comes in?” chenle stutters watching haechan's hands, although it bothers him the least right now, because he can only think of releasing himself.

“then they will know what a slut you are for your hyung”, haechan chuckles in his ear, nibbing slightly on the lobe, while his hands pull out chenle's pretty cock out of his pants. he gives it a few light strokes to tease chenle, smirking when the boy whimpers a quiet _‘hyung’_ , before he rests his one hand on chenle's lower stomach, guiding his cock with another.

"let go, baby", haechan whispers, applying pressure onto his bladder, and after chenle emits a short whimper and shuts his eyes, he obeys and releases a hot jet of liquid, feeling his stomach getting lighter with every second.

"that's our good boy", haechan draws gentle comforting circles on his stomach, and chenle leans on his hyung's chest, small relaxed smile decorating his face.

he feels haechan wipe the tip of his cock with a piece of toilet paper, before he dresses him and leads him to wash their hands, and chenle giggles because haechan likes playing with their fingers covered in feathery foam. 

they dry their hands, and haechan pats his hair with a smile which borders on a playful smirk.

"thank you, hyung", chenle utters under his breath, his cheeks flushed with pretty rose colour as haechan leans over to peck him in the lips. this short touch is soft but so _not enough_ , that chenle can't hide his disappointment when their lips are disconnected. and haechan knows what this look means. he coos at chenle with an endeared _‘aww’_ and closes the distance between them again, this time giving him a slow, open-mouthed kiss, which totally eats the lipstick off their mouths. chenle hums out a small moan, gripping his hands on haechan's shirt, but before he can dive into the feeling of arousal that threatens to build in his body, haechan breaks the kiss and smiles at him with a short "let's go" and leads him out of the toilet.

as they get back, chenle sees mark's dissatisfied face, and his heart starts pounding faster in his chest. he and haechan might be punished later in the evening for their disobedience, and chenle almost moans in excitement: haechan teased him just enough for him to feel needy. he bites on his lips to stop a whimper forming in his throat, but he's unable to stop his thoughts, which trail to the first time when he had to ask mark for permission to use the toilet, and his cheeks go red at the memories.

☆ ☆ ☆ 

maybe it was his need in warm body contact to blame, because he was used to being squeezed between mark and haechan as they lay on a narrow bed, their sides pressed close to chenle’s, giving him the warm and comfort he craved for.

and it wasn’t a big deal, until the day when chenle walked into their room and found them making out.

their legs were tangled, with haechan’s hand massaging mark’s nape, while mark was kneading on haechan’s ass too possessively for a first time, making haechan’s soft moans float in the air. they must have felt that somebody was staring at them because they pulled away from each other and turned their heads to look at chenle who froze on his place, mesmerized by the sight in front of him. he’d never expected to see that, and he didn’t expect his body to react to this with the sweet heaviness that started pooling at the pit of his stomach. with his round eyes he caught mark’s panicked look, but haechan quickly dragged his attention with a simple suggestion.

"why don't you lie down with us, lele?"

the look in mark's eyes got even more frightened as he shot it to haechan, who smiled at him and then turned to chenle, holding his hand out, but the fading sparkles of lust in his eyes didn't let chenle move from his place.

"don't you want us to cuddle you?" haechan asked, and of course chenle wanted it. he just hesitated, confused if it was okay to do it after what he saw.

but then mark scattered closer to the wall, sparing the space for chenle, and patted the place invitingly, his frightened look changed to a soft one.

and usually chenle would just jumped on the bed to fit between them, but that time he made a few timid steps before lying on the spared space, feeling awkward and out of place, despite mark's secure arm on his stomach and haechan's playful fingers in his hair.

"do you want a kiss too, lele?" haechan asked, his hot breath ghosting over chenle's cheek. and chenle would say yes, it was always him who’s affectionate towards his hyungs, but this familiar and therefore shameful feeling in his stomach prevented him from voicing out an agreement, so he just nodded a few times, feeling sweat break on his small palms.

haechan gave him a smile and carefully planted his soft lips on his cheek, keeping them there just for a moment longer than necessary, but it had chenle take a quick inhale. the next kiss landed closer to his lips, another one brushed against the corner, and after haechan gently cupped his face, chenle finally felt their lips touching. the thought _'i want it'_ ran through his mind, before it went black, with only the sensation of haechan’s mouth occupying his consciousness.

haechan was kissing him slowly, his warm wet lips gently sucking on his, while chenle tried to adjust to this movements, warily repeating after his hyung. he felt mark's hand stroke his abdomen, which didn't comfort him, but only made his arousal grow hot in his body, and he couldn't help humming in haechan's mouth. it seemed, that his sound encouraged haechan to make the kiss deeper, and sloppier, and in a way that got chenle feel a rush of heat flooding his blood. he understood he was moaning, only when haechan pulled away from him.

"you sound so pretty", haechan chuckled kindly, looking at chenle's blushed face as he wiped the shiny spit off his parted puffy lips. chenle didn't know if he had to answer something to that compliment, but his thoughts were interrupted by mark's low voice sounding close to his ear.

"come here, baby", he said, and he never really called chenle like that, unlike haechan or jaemin, and this made chenle's cheeks blush with darker shade of red as he turned his head to give mark a shy look. a strong hand wrapped around his waist as mark rolled him on his side, so they were facing each other, while haechan pressed close to chenle's back.

"open your mouth for me", mark said quietly, his gentle yet firm fingers taking chenle's chin to bring his jaw down so that his lips formed a round ‘o’. chenle gave mark a vulnerable puzzled look, before the older slotted their lips together, and chenle couldn't subdue a surprised whine. mark's tongue entered his mouth, gliding over the soft insides of his cheeks, touching his own tongue, which made chenle grip his hands on mark's chest. the arousal at the foreign sensation of his mouth being fucked by his hyung's tongue gradually covered him from head to toes, and before he noticed it, he was grinding against mark's thigh, settled between his legs, fleshy, and thick, and so comfortable to grind on, that chenle unconsciously started moving his hips faster, missing the lustful glances mark and haechan shared.

he let out short needy whimpers, registering only the softness of mark's mouth as he tried to move his tongue too, absorbed in the sensation so much, that he realized his pants being dragged down only when haechan's warm hands landed on the smooth skin of his supple butt.

"hyu- _ah-_ ng-..." chenle moaned, embarrassed by his own sound, when haechan glid his finger between his buttcheeks, caressing the sensitive skin of his rim.

"do you like what haechan is doing?" mark asked, his face almost serious, as his thumb brushed underneath chenle's lower lip, and chenle could hardly fight a sudden desire to take it into his mouth, feeling another wave of flustering heat hitting over him. the thoughts of sucking his hyungs' fingers had never crossed his mind before. 

he closed his eyes to listen to his body better, but it made the feeling of haechan's fingertip over his entrance even more vivid, and the words escaped his mouth before he could hide the want in his voice.

"yes, i like it, _please_ …" chenle whined out a plea, unaware of what exactly he was pleading for, and when haechan's digit, this time cool and wet, pushed inside him, his breath hitched, and he rocked his ass back, slamming his eyes shut.

"hyungs are going to make you feel good, lele", haechan's sweet whisper leaked in his ears like poisonous nectar, as he slowly started pushing the finger in and out. the stretch was a bit uncomfortable, and chenle frowned with a quiet moan. mark planted a kiss on his parted lips, silencing his next whimper, loud and too lecherous, because haechan shoved the second finger in, deep to his very knuckles. 

"it's going to be okay, baby", chenle heard haechan's voice, while he and mark were sucking on each other's lips, and the next he felt was two fingers spreading inside of him, pushing his walls apart.

"hyung… _mh_ … it feels weird", chenle breathed out against mark's lips, his face scrunched in discomfort. a gentle kiss was placed onto his temple as mark whispered "i know baby", which mixed with haechan's soft chuckle before his fingers hit on some spot inside him, and chenle jolted on the bed with a surprised _"ah!"_.

"is it better now?" haechan asked in a playful tone, pressing his fingers on chenle's prostate, massaging it with painstakingly slow moves, which caused a shiver rack through the boy’s body. 

"yes, but can you… can you do it faster, please…" chenle whined, trying to impale himself on the fingers.

"let mark-hyung do it", haechan said, and instead of helping chenle, he pulled his fingers out.

and chenle would get offended, but he only managed to whimper as he was turned to face haechan and secured in mark’s embrace. 

in one swift move haechan's hands pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees, and his cock, hard and pink, sprang out, showing his eagerness, which only grew bigger as he felt mark's cock sliding in between of his buttcheeks.

"you have such a pretty cock, lele", haechan cooed, stroking a slow stripe on the underside of chenle's shaft. the boy gasped at the simple touch, and haechan grinned in response, his other hand reaching to reveal his own cock. comparing to it, chenle's cock looked way smaller, and he blushed in embarrassment, when haechan grabbed it quickly in his fist and pressed their shafts together.

"it'll feel nicer like that", he smiled, giving them a slow stroke, and chenle's mind, which cleared after a short pause, got muddled with lust again.

"i'm going to enter you now", mark's deep voice almost startled him, and he unconsciously held his breath, feeling mark's cock pushing inside him gradually, as if he wanted chenle to feel every centimetre of his thick flesh drag along his tight resisting walls. 

"fuck, you're so tight, baby", mark groaned, halting his moves for a few moments, his cock buried in chenle's hole.

the burn chenle felt spread from his lower part to his every cell, making him experience a sudden lack of oxygen. he tried to fill his lungs with quick short inhales, but his head got even dizzier at this, and haechan's hand, which started moving on his cock faster, didn't help at all, adding the burn of arousal to the burn of pain. 

"a-ah!.." chenle let out a shaky moan, when mark made his first thrust and hit exactly that spot, which haechan touched with his fingers, having him fall to pieces.

"mark-hyung's cock is the best, he'll fuck you so good, i promise", haechan said, smiling as chenle shut his eyes at each thrust mark accurately delivered. together with the feeling of haechan's cock rubbing against his, caged in a tight fist, it made chenle's insides buzz with sensitivity, as he found himself torn between two sources of pleasure. "try moving faster, hyung", haechan addressed mark, and chenle couldn't stop whimpers escaping his mouth when mark sped up his thrusts.

he rammed his cock in chenle's ass, his silky walls engulfing it tightly, and the boy clawed on haechan's chest for support, panting desperately, feeling like he’s losing it, overwhelmed with the unknown sensation.

when mark made his thrusts harder to the point when the sound of chenle's squelching hole became too loud among his soft whines against haechan's mouth, chenle felt some familiar pressure in his stomach, heavy and unbearable to hold, and his pink, ablazed with shame cheeks became ever so hot.

"hyung… i need to…" he babbled, frowning, rubbing his knees against each other. 

"what is it, lele?" haechan breathed out with his face concerned, though he had no intention to stop moving his hand. 

chenle let out a long moan, pursing his lips, feeling mark's cock hammering in his ass, with his every thrust doubling the pressure in his stomach.

"i think i…" chenle gnawed on his lip, too embarrassed to voice out his need, when mark sped up, making chenle cry out. he wouldn't manage to hold it any longer. "i need to pee, hyung", chenle finally whispered and shut his eyes, trying to stop another portion of tears from forming.

"oh…" haechan made a fake sympathetic face, but his hand only began to move faster, and chenle could hardly manage to stifle a sob in his throat. "if you ask mark-hyung properly, he might let you do it", he said, with a playful hint hiding in his eyes.

"hyung, please… can i… can i pee please? i-i need to, please" chenle whined, licking his dry lips, as mark continued to pound into him with meticulous thrusts. he caught the mischievous look haechan sent mark, and whined louder, because mark's moves became faster.

"you can pee after i cum inside you, lele", mark groaned, pressing chenle closer to his chest. it seemed he and haechan made a silent agreement to have him _wrecked_ , but complaining was the last in chenle's mind, even when felt two hot tears sliding down his face. haechan quickly leaned over to collect them with his lips.

"clench your ass, lele, for mark-hyung to cum faster", haechan said, and chenle had to make an effort to understand the sentence, which mingled in some incoherent string of sounds in his mind. he eventually noded, sobbing, and tried tightening his hole, just once, but the earned mark's throaty "fuck" encouraged him to clench it again.

"fuck, i'm cumming", mark growled in chenle's nape, his thrusts becoming erratic, and the moment later chenle felt mark's cum filling his insides. he trembled in mark's embrace at the feeling of shame and desire to have his own release, as mark stopped moving and carefully withdrew his cock out of chenle's hole, which fluttered on reflex.

"hyung… can i… now… please…" chenle breathed out, listening to the rustling of mark's clothes, while his cock was still in haechan's tight fist. he casted his hazy look down and saw haechan's cock erupting with cum, which slid down his own shaft, and he whimpered, because it was so unfair that they both had come, while denying him his climax, but the pout on his lips was soon kissed away.

"mark-hyung is going to take care of you", haechan said, a blissed out smile spread on his lips.

"get up baby, we're going to the bathroom", mark called, helping chenle up, who didn't understand what happened and why he was on his feet, with his hand held by mark.

he stumbled after mark, who was leading him towards the shower room, but everything spun in his eyes, and if mark wasn't holding his hand, chenle would lose his balance and fall.

as they reached the showers, mark quickly shed his clothes till he was naked, but chenle was too desperate to be shy about it, - and about his own nakedness too, when mark undressed him and gently pushed into the stall, closing the curtain. 

"you can pee now", mark said with a small smile, while his hand wrapped loosely around chenle's painfully hard cock.

chenle felt his breath quicken as he looked down at his cock, his eyebrows knitted and hands finding their place on mark's shoulders. 

"hyung…" he mewled, feeling the shame fighting with the need.

mark stroke his cheek with his thumb and a quiet yet confident _"it's okay"_ , and that was all it took chenle to let out a shaky exhale, before he felt his piss slowly flowing out, finally bringing him the released he was so desperate for. he shut his eyes not to see the liquid gush over mark's hand, which started sliding up and down his sensitive cock, having chenle grasp on mark's shoulders for support.

as his bladder was empty after a seemingly endless minute, chenle cautiously opened his eyes to see mark's hand, dirtied in his piss. 

"i'm sorry, hyung… i'm so sorry, i-" chenle hiccuped, choking on his sob, because mark tightened the grip of his hand on chenle's cock and started to jerk him off.

"lele, it's okay, you're being so good for your hyungs", mark answered, giving chenle a kind smile. he leaned over to slot their lips in a slow kiss, while his hand moved frantically on chenle's shaft. the boy huffed in his mouth, emitting short whimpers and pressing his lips, when his orgasm hit him so _hard_ that mark had to catch him with his other hand.

his body was trembling when he felt hot jets of water pouring on his head and back, and he realised he had come only after he saw mark washing his hand under the shower.

a sudden flood of panic mixed with the blissful daze of pleasure, and chenle again felt himself on the verge of tears. but mark was quick to notice that, as he dragged chenle in another kiss, silently assuring him that he didn't have to be worried.

"you did so well for me, baby", mark said, stroking chenle's cheek, "we're going to get cleaned and then you can sleep with us, if you want", he smiled, and chenle gave him a timid, but positive nod. he suddenly felt tired, both physically and emotionally, but it was a good kind of tiredness, and he pliantly let mark wash him and wipe him dry before they returned to the room. 

haechan met them with a sound of quiet breath, as he'd fallen asleep waiting for them. chenle gave mark a hesitant look, silently asking if he could join haechan, and mark gently pushed him forward, encouraging him to climb on the bed.

"mhm…" haechan hummed sleepily, disturbed, but as soon as chenle settled comfortably on the bed, haechan rolled and hugged the boy, pressing his warm nose onto chenle's neck.

"was mark-hyung good to you?" he muttered, barely moving his lips, and chenle hummed in response, giggling quietly when haechan's soft kiss tickled his skin. 

chenle watched mark crawling on the bed to fall beside him, so he found himself in his favourite place, hugged by his hyungs from both sides. he closed his eyes, and before the slumber took over him, he felt mark cover them with a blanket, and the feeling of warmth and comfort helped him to gradually drift off.

☆ ☆ ☆ 

"chenle? get your head out of the clouds. it's our turn now", chenle hears renjun's grunting voice, but the whirl of memories doesn't let him answer immediately.

"uhm… yes, hyung, i'm sorry", he says before shaking off the his dream-like state and coming up to have his photos taken. 

and before he gets busy, he manages to notice the way mark and haechan give him equally meaningful glances, which imply nothing for the others, but do so much for chenle. his heart misses a beat in his chest, and his cheeks go slightly hot: he'd better be ready for a surprise tonight.


End file.
